MarceGum - Caught in the Act
by Rae'vyn Phiar
Summary: Marceline finds a cool geode and wants to show it to a certain candy girl, but her butler refuses to even walk her down the hallway. When the vampire goes down there herself, she finds a highly... sensitive princess in her room... Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following.! Rated M for PB'S ACTS!
_Hees~ I wrote this sitting right next to my mom~ But I've had this idea in my head all day now so…_

 _Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Please tell your friends about my content if you liked it, it may help me to find new ideas for prompts if they suggest anything! Also, please review! Anything, and I mean_ _ **anything**_ _, helps me out! And please ask for whatever you want here; I won't judge! Thanks again!_

 _Rated M for PB DOING NAUGHTY THINGS~~~ I don't own Adventure Time, PB, or Marceline!_

 **MarceGum – Caught in the Act**

"Would you like any help with that… rock?" Marceline shook her head no, hefting the small boulder under her arm, looking at the red and white tiny butler. He flipped her hair over her shoulder and then landed on her feet for a moment, her balance kicking in automatically from the transition from air to ground.

"I got it Peps, don't worry," she replied, smiling. The grayish rock was left over from a rock giant that the boys, Finn and Jake, had smashed off during a battle. She turned the rock and bent down to his level. "It's a geode. I thought PB would like it or study it or something." The bluish-green flecks in the spiky red and purple crystals caught the light and speckled both of them. The butler took one look at it and then back at her, a blank look on his face. She sighed and then returned to a floating state. "Fine. Don't be amazed. Show me to her room, please."

It was late dusk, with enough of the sun gone for her to romp about in shorts and a ratty tee for the warm summer night. Freedom was hers. She followed the tiny butler up a few dozen flights of stairs and winding hallways. It was so much easier to use a window to get to the princess' room…

Marceline nearly bowled the peppermint guy over as he suddenly came to a halt in a crossroads, a panicked look on his face. What was with him? His black eyes stared at the door at the end of the longest hallway, his eyes then flicking back up at her. "Marceline, I don't think you should go in there."

"Why?" She looked down there herself and then sniffed. Nothing smelled weird, and she didn't hear anything. "Nothing's wrong, man." She took her turn into the hall and then continued.

Peps looked at her again, gave a soft warning growl suddenly, and then scurried off with a call of "Remember that I warned you!" Marceline's advances were cautious, floating a few feet at a time. She remained constantly on alert for any sudden smell or sound that would come from the room, reaching the door before she heard anything.

A soft, breathy moan. She heard that sound from the princess' room and automatically blushed. She wouldn't… She wouldn't do _that_ … The sounds that left the room spoke volumes otherwise, but… The scent too… Marceline felt herself turn invisible, her mind one step ahead of her. She settled the geode down at the floor beside the door and was inside the room in a second, the door opening the closing so fast that she hadn't even noticed she'd done it until it had happened.

Her eyes caught immediately on the pale pink form that was slightly moving, darker pink hair spilling like liquid over the side of her bed. She couldn't help but enjoy all the skin Bonnie was showing, moving in closer to see better in the murky light. One of the thin straps of her violet tank had slipped off her shoulder, the garment slid up her stomach and revealing even more skin than her panty-less hips were. The lace-hemmed panties hung around one of her ankles, one hand pressed delicately to her crotch and the other gripping a corner of her pillow.

Marceline had to look away from between the candy girl's legs and to her face, which was about as equally aroused. Her eyes were closed and fluttering beneath her lids, her lips parted and her pearly-white teeth biting at her bottom lip, trying to hold in moans.

' _I'm such a pervert…'_ the vampire thought, feeling the urge to join her rise a bit. ' _But… This is…'_ She listened and heard a whisper of breath escape the princess' lips. _'She's so cute… and seeing her like this… Wow, I_ am _a pervert…'_ She was careful to not allow her hair to brush the girl's shoulder as she floated right up next to her, within a few inches of touching her.

"Mmm…" was a soft sigh, the girl arching off the bed a little and the hand at her pillow moving from her hip over her stomach, pausing for a moment before snaking up into her shirt. Marceline smiled. Bonnie had always been more sensitive on her left side, her moans evidence of that… She paid careful attention to exactly how her hand moved at her chest, wanting to do that same in the future to her... Her mouth opened a bit more to take in heavier breaths. "Ah…"

' _She's close… I came a bit late… I wanted to see the whole thing… Oops for me…'_ She sighed silently and was surprised to see PB stop for a moment, rolling over to the other side of the bed and reach for something in her drawer. Marceline blushed even more than she already was, seeing the glistening object the girl now held. _'I never knew you'd really do it, but you've even made it custom for yourself…'_ She smirked as she saw the look on the girl's face, one of apprehensive knowledge, the knowledge most likely the yearning for pleasure. That candy toy, made of the same stuff as gummy bears were… It would be perfect… ' _Do it…'_

It was as if the other woman read her thoughts, slowly pushing the toy within and gasping, the blue color of the gummy substance turning into a ruddy purple before red. Was it heating? Before Marceline could ponder that question any more Bonnie moved, gently moving the toy. It made sense; she had never liked it whenever the vampire wanted more rough play. Gentle, deep motions were always the best way for her.

It wasn't long before the princess spasmed, moaning loudly before clapping a hand to her mouth, shuddering in pleasure and her body trembling once she had finished. Marceline smiled and felt her own place throb a bit, suppressing it before leaving the room in a flash.

She then leaned against the wall, panting and blushing ridiculously. Holding it all in had been hard… Then she composed herself, hauled the rock back into her arms, and knocked on the door. "Bonnie! I have something to show you!" She forced her voice to sound excited and not sensual.

Marceline stifled a laugh as she heard hurried movements of fabric and the slam of a drawer. The door opened, the girl now clothed in a knee-length pink tee, feigning just waking from sleep with a hand to her eye. "Hi…" She leaned in for a kiss and the vampire met her lips lightly, smiling and pulling her into the kiss a bit before walking into the room. "I was asleep…" Yeah, sure you were. "What is it…?"

"Look at this cool rock! It has a geode in it!" She sat down on the edge of her bed and slid the rock over to the candy girl, whose eyes widened and lips spread into a wide smile. "Isn't it pretty?"

"I'll _have_ to experiment on this! Take some chips and then put them under a microscope, and then some mineral deposit findings and… I mean…" She smiled lightly and awkwardly, commonplace whenever she went a little off the deep end on the science. "Sorry… It is really _really_ pretty…" She leaned over and kissed her again, one hand on her knee for support. "I'll only take a few tiny trace samples and then leave it up here."

"M'kay…" Those sweet kisses were so very good… She smiled against the candy girl's mouth and took the kiss a bit further until her tongue slid against the others. "Oh, sorry…" She blushed lightly and leaned back. "Hey, um… Can I stay here tonight…?" Bonnie nodded and set the geode on the floor before snuggling up against her, pulling her down next to her and settling into her pillow. "Thanks…" Marceline kicked off her boots and sighed heavily against her pink neck, smiling as she felt shudders run through the other girl. "Sorry again…"

"It's no problem, just…" she breathed. "I wanna sleep and not… _y'know_..." Marceline nodded and smiled, settling the other against her lightly. "Th-Thanks…"

"Goodnight Bonnie…" _'You adorable, naughty girl…'_

"Goodnight."


End file.
